Tojikomerareta
by Linn Nami
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! "Ka-Kau mempunyai chakra,dobe?," "Eh?," "Naruto masih hidup!," Pair : SasuNaru . YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI TIDAK USAH BACA OKE :) dari pada flame gajelas :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Ninja ?

Tojikomerareta

**Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : SHO AI, TYPO,OOC,AUTHOR MASIH NEWBIE T^T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kiba lama , sudah sore begini kemana dia? Cih lama sekali! Padahal Cuma mengambil dompet di rumah tapi sudah seperti mengambil di Suna saja!,' dumel seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang bermata sapphire dalam hati.

"HOII NARUU!"

Naruto menoleh dengan decakan kesal , dan mendapati Kiba sedang nyengir .

"Kiba! Lama sekali! Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu ? 3 JAM!" omel Naruto.

"Hehe gomen Naru, tadi aku bertemu Hinata dan mengobrol sedikit dengan nya," balas Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya (A: kutuan biasa #plaakk)

Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah sahabat nya yang sangatlah playboy.

"Yasudah , ayo kita jalan. Lama - lama kaki ku bisa kesemutan berdiri terus,"

"Eh gomen Naruto, aku ada urusan dengan Shika," tolak Kiba dengan watados nya.

TWITCH

"UNTUK APA AKU MENUNGGU MU, BAKA!," amarah Naruto pun sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Pikirkan saja jika kalian sudah menunggu berjam-jam tapi tidak ada hasil nya , kesal sekali bukan -_-

"Besok saja kita jalan-jalan nya , aku sudah di tunggu Shika , jaa Naru~," Kiba pun ngacir karena tidak mau kena semprotan amarah Naruto yang menyerupai Siluman Rubah ber ekor Sembilan di manga ninja terkenal akhir-akhir ini.

TWITCH TWITCH

"AWAS KAU KIBAAA!,"

**NARUTO POV**

'Cih, anak itu tidak pernah berubah! Hanya merepotkan orang lain! Dasar penggila anjing!,' batinku sambil menghela nafas, tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap langit yang sudah gelap.

"Naru rindu Kaa-san dan Tou-san... Apa kalian bahagia di sana?," aku hanya bisa menatap langit gelap yang di hiasi bintang. Kedua orang tua ku meninggal di saat aku ulang tahun , haha.. hadiah ulang tahun yang menyedihkan.

"Ah! Aku tidak boleh sedih dattebayo! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan lemah lagi! Makan ramen ah ~," Entah mengapa membicarakan orang tua menjadi lapaar ~

(/=3=)/\(^o^\)

**SKIP TIME**

'Kenyang nyaa ~ tinggal pulang kerumah dan tidur..,' sambil mengelus perut aku pun kembali ke rumah tercinta, saat akan menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba dari arah samping ada sebuah mobil berlaju dengan cepat…

TIIIIN TIIIIIN

CKIIIIT ! BRUK!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Ada yang Kecelakaan! Panggil Ambulans segera!"

"Ha'i!"

"Kasian sekali padahal masih muda, semoga dia tidak apa-apa…" ucap salah satu ibu-ibu yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Benar.." jawab lainnya karena merasa iba.

**NORMAL POV**

'Uukkkhh- ba-badan ku tidak bisa bergerak , apa yang terjadi ?... ah aku ingat ada mobil dari samping yang menabrakku. Dasar mobil sialan! Apa dia tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas? Haaaah ~ . Apa aku akan bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san?... Mata ku.. berat sekali… apa hidup ku sampai di sini? Cih padahal aku belum memarahi Kiba yang seenaknya membatal kan janjinya… ukkhh' karena tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk dan sakit di sekujur tubuh , Naruto pun memejamkan mata nya. Untuk selama-lamanya .. Yaa mungkin ~ (#plaaak) Karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani takdir nya di dunia berbeda…

**DUNIA NINJA**

Kicauan burung menandakan kembali nya manusia beraktivitas dan menjadi ramai. Tapi tidak dengan desa dimana semua nya menjadi sepi karena kehilangan cahaya matahari mereka yang meninggal 7 tahun lalu akibat Perang Dunia Ninja.

Di depan batu nisan yang bertulis kan nama pahlawan Konoha atas kemenangan nya tiba - tiba sinar datang dari atas dan munculah pemuda blonde manis , berkulit tan, dan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya. Mata itu pun terbuka dan menampakan bola mata sapphire yang menyerupai langit.

"Di-Dimana ini ?" gumam pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai Namikaze Naruto ini sambil beranjak berdiri dan melihat sekitar.

"Bukankah aku tertabrak? Kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit dan luka di tubuh ku ?," lanjut nya dengan sirat kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Mata nya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depan nya.

"I-INI… TIDAK MUNGKIN!,"

Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto pun menyentuh batu di depan nya, batu nisan.. yang bertuliskan

**R.I.P**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**10.10-57 – 29.01.74**

**PAHLAWAN KONOHA**

"Tahun 1957? Pasti ada yang salah di sini! Aku lahir tahun 1996!,"

frustasi dengan apa yang dia lihat akhir nya dia memutus kan untuk beranjak jauh-jauh dari batu nisan tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah desa dengan penduduk yang ramai dan bahagia di sana. Tapi Naruto tidak mengenal tempat ini , ini bukan wilayah yang ia tinggali selama 17 tahun, bukan juga tempat yang biasa di penuhi gedung-gedung tinggi dan pertokoan modern yang selama ini dia lihat, tetapi desa dengan 5 patung di gunung yang ia tapaki (A/N: kuburan naruto dunia ninja di atas gunung hokage)

"Dimana ini ? aku tidak mengenal tempat ini! Hiks Kaa-san… Tou-san…," air mata pun sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

**SOMEONE POV**

'Sudah siang begini kenapa Ino-pig itu belum kembali? Kemana dia? Hanya karena di panggil Sai dia langsung kabur dan meninggalkan ku sendiri. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku mencari tumbuhan obat-obatan. Huh!,' dumelku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas menghadapi tingkahnya yang sangatlah tergila-gila terhadap Sai, tapi setidaknya jangan kabur seperti itu dong. Dasar Pig!

"Huwaaa… Hiks hiks… Kaa-san Tou-san! ini dimana? .. Hiks,"

"Suara tangis itu, ti-tidak mungkin!," suara itu menghentikan langkahku yang tengah berjalan.

'Sepertinya dari arah makam Naruto,' batinku lalu melompati pohon-pohon kearah sumber suara. Dan semakin dekat suara itu semakin jelas di telingaku.

'Ini tidak mungkin , suara ini … suara Naruto!,' kupercepat melompati pohon-pohon.

~(-_-)~

Setelah sampai ke sumber suara. Aku berhenti di sebuah batu nisan yang paling ku kenal, dan di situlah. Di depan batu nisan. Di atas tanah. Seorang pemuda pirang tengah berjongkok sembari menangis. Aku yakin aku mengenal nya. Itu Naruto! Teman setim ku saat _genin_. Seseorang yang menyelamatkan Konoha 7 tahun lalu. Aku menutup mulut ku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di depan. Dengan mulut bergetar aku mulai memanggil nya.

"Na-Naruto…"

Pemuda itu menoleh.

DEG

Pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto!

"Sakura-chan?," Dia Naruto! Suara cempreng yang kurindu selama 7 tahun. Tapi aku tidak akan tertipu , tidak mungkin Naruto masih hidup. Naruto sudah mati saat Perang Dunia Ninja.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"SIAPA KAU! DAN KENAPA KAU MENYAMAR MENJADI NARUTO!,"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?," wajah nya tersirat kebingungan yang mendalam. Tapi aku tidak mudah di tipu oleh pemuda itu.

"JANGAN MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU! AKU TIDAK AKAN TERTIPU! MENGAKULAH DARI PENYAMARANMU!DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!,"

"Aku Naruto ,Sakura-chan! Namikaze Naruto!," balas pemuda itu.

Eh? Namikaze?

'Namikaze? Bukankah Uzumaki? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa dia saudara Naruto? Tapi bagaimana bisa?' berbagai pertanyaan ada di dalam otak ku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kami-sama apa yang terjadi di sini?

**NORMAL POV**

Saat Sakura sedang bergulat dengan pikiran nya , ia tidak menyadari Ino sudah ada disamping nya dan melihat Naruto di depan.

"NA-NARUTO?," teriak nya.

"Eh? Ino?," panggil Naruto.

Sakura menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ino menatap pemuda di depan nya. Keterkejutan terdapat di wajah gadis blonde tersebut.

"Na-Nar-Naruto?," karna tidak bisa menahan perasaan nya yang terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah mati ada di depan nya dengan sehat Ino pun pingsan.

"INO!" Sakura kaget dan langsung mendekati Ino.

"INO!," Naruto ingin sekali mendekati teman perempuan nya itu tetapi Sakura melarangnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!, KAU BUKAN NARUTO! NARUTO SUDAH MENINGGAL 7 TAHUN LALU SAAT PERANG DUNIA NINJA!,"

"Pe-Perang?Ninja?JANGAN BERCANDA SAKURA-CHAN! APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN DUNIA NINJA?," bentak Naruto

Sakura melebarkan matanya.

'Dia tidak tahu di sini dunia ninja?'

SREK SYUUUUUT!

Tiba-tiba kunai berterbangan ke arah Naruto. Mungkin karena dia sering berolahraga dan hiperaktiv dia bisa menghindari kunai-kunai tersebut dengan lincah.

"A-apa itu?," Hampir saja jantung Naruto copot akibat melihat banyak pisau-pisau a.k.a Kunai berterbangan.

"Hoaaamm.. Mendokusei , gerakannya lincah seperti Naruto..," ucap pemuda malas.

"SHIKAMARU!," Sakura melongo melihat Shikamaru datang secara tiba-tiba.

TWITCH

Entah mengapa mood Naruto buruk saat melihat Shikamaru. Dia jadi mengingat kejadian sore kemarin. Dimana Kiba membatalkan janji nya karena harus menemui Shikamaru.

"Cih, dasar pemalas,"

**#Flash Back **

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Mendokusei na …. Kenapa harus aku yang memanggil Sakura. Ck, Godaime Hokage yang merepotkan.

"INO!,"

"INO!,"

Suara itu , suara Sakura dan… Naruto? Ck , lebih baik aku melihat nya dengan jelas. Saat sudah terasa dekat dengan asal suara itu , aku lebih memilih bersembunyi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata ku tidak bisa berhenti terbelalak saat melihat pemuda kuning berkulit tan yang ada di hadapan Sakura. Dan juga aku melihat Ino pingsan, apa yang terjadi?

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!, KAU BUKAN NARUTO! NARUTO SUDAH MENINGGAL 7 TAHUN LALU SAAT PERANG DUNIA NINJA!," bentak Sakura.

"Pe-Perang?Ninja?JANGAN BERCANDA SAKURA-CHAN! APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN DUNIA NINJA?," bentak Naruto yang tidak kalahnya.

Apa? Pemuda itu tidak tahu dunia ninja? Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto.. Apa dia penyusup ? Sebaiknya ku Test.

SREK SYUUUUT *kunai di lempar.

'Lincah seperti Naruto, lebih baik aku menampakan diri,' dan aku pun maju ke depan.

"Hoaaamm.. Mendokusei , gerakannya lincah seperti Naruto..," ucap ku.

"SHIKAMARU!," Sakura melongo melihat ku tapi, pemuda pirang itu tampak nya tidak senang (A: kau tidak tahu apa yg kauperbuat di dunia modern shika, kau tidak tahu-_-)

"Cih, dasar pemalas," ucap pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto sambil berdecih.

Twitch

'Pemuda ini , sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Tingkah,Sifat,Fisik nya mirip sekali. Aku harus membawa nya bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama.'

"Hey," panggil ku.

"APA!," aku mengangkat alis mendengar jawabanya yang terbilang ketus itu.

"Ikut dengan ku ke kantor Hokage, akan kujelaskan ini dimana,"

"TIDAK BISA SHIKA!KITA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA PENYAMAR SEPERTI DIA KE KANTOR HOKAGE!," Omel Sakura

"Diamlah Sakura, Kita tidak tahu pasti dia siapa. Tsunade-sama harus melihat nya," bisik ku.

Sakura mengangguk. Dan langsung membawa pergi Ino untuk ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Hokage? Apa itu? Dan kenapa Sakura-chan pergi?," Hm? Dia tidak tahu Hokage?.

"Hokage di sini adalah sebutan kepala desa dan ninja terkuat di desa ini dan Sakura harus membawa Ino ke Rumah Sakit Konoha," jelas ku.

"Oh, Siapa Hokage di sini?," Tanya nya.

"Tsunade Senju," jawabku dengan kesal karena dia banyak nanya.

"Oh," mungkin dia mengerti ucapanku.

"EEEEHHH? TSUNADE-OBAASAN?," teriaknya tiba-tiba. Dia mengenal Tsunade-sama?

**To Be Continued**

AAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA! SELESEI FIC PERTAMA KU T^T

Berkat Dhiya-Nee aku bisa membuka Akun sendiri T^T

ARIGATO NEE-SAN :')

Maaf kalo fic ini kurang menarik \(-_-")/

Saya msh newbie :')

Sasuu nya muncul di chap depaaan ~

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Meet Tsunade-obaasan dattebayo!

Tojikomerareta

**Disclaimer****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : SHO AI, TYPO, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

BRAAKK

"TSUNADE-SAMA," teriak sesosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu sambil membawa babi kecil di pelukannya.

Alhasil Tsunade yang sedang menghitung kertas hutang-hutang nya terlonjak kaget. Shizune hanya melongo melihat banyak nya kertas nista di depan nya.

"Itu.. KERTAS HUTANG ANDA KAN TSUNADE-SAMA!," oh rahasia Tsunade pun terbongkar . Sedih sekali kau haha #buaakk

"Ck, Sudah langsung ke inti nya sekarang! Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu!," ucap Tsunade sambil mengalihkan topik.

"Ano, mungkin anda tidak akan percaya. Saya bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang membopong Ino ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai Ino pingsan seperti itu!," ucap Shizune.

"Lanjutkan!,"

"Mereka… Bertemu dengan Naruto!," jelas Shizune. Dan menghasil kan mata Tsunade terbelalak kaget.

"Na-Naruto kau bilang?," Tsunade tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mumble mumble mumble. ~(-_-~)

"Hey rusa malas, kau yakin Hokage di sini Tsunade-obaasan?," Tanya seorang pemuda manis dengan suara cempreng nya yang membahana. #plaak

"Mendokusei… berapa kali harus kubilang agar kau percaya? Haaah..," Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Karena yang kuketahui Tsunade-baachan itu Kepala Sekolah di tempatku!" Jelas Naruto. Membuat Shikamaru berhenti berjalan.

"Kepala Sekolah?," beo Shikamaru.

"IYA!,"

'Anak ini datang dari mana sih? Dan apa itu Kepala Sekolah?,' Tanya nya di dalam hati.

Melirik sebentar , Shikamaru pun memutuskan meninggal kan Naruto untuk memberikan informasi tersebut kepada Tsunade. Karena ia sudah berpikir Naruto tidak akan kelaur dari Hutan ini.

POOFF

Shikamaru menghilang.

Naruto yang melihat pun melongo tidak percaya , temannya menghilang dalam sekejap.

"HOI SHIKAMARUUUU," teriaknya.

'Shi-Shikamaru menghilang! Apa dia di culik hantu di siang bolong ini?,'pikir Naruto polos.

Karna ia tidak tahu jalan, Naruto hanya berjalan mengikuti arah hatinya ingin pergi dan alhasil ia berhasil keluar dari Hutan, ternyata pemikiran Shikamaru salah. Sesampai nya di Desa di bawah gunung tadi a.k.a Konoha . Naruto melihat seorang pemuda berambut Raven dengan bentuk seperti err-_chicken butt_- sedang bersandar di pohon besar dan menutupkan matanya.

"Rasa nya aku pernah melihat rambut itu," ucap Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir mungilnya dan terlihat sangat sangat imut alhasil membuat author gemes melihatnya.

Karena ia tidak mengingat pemuda raven tersebut Naruto pun melanjutkan berjalan.

SREK

Pemuda raven itu terbangun mendengar suara tersebut dan membuka mata _onyx _kelamnya. Menoleh kearah suara tersebut , dan ia melihat seorang pemuda tak jauh dari nya dan mengeryitkan dahi.

'Rambut pirang dan kulit tan …' batin pemuda raven.

"NARUTO!," teriak pemuda raven dengan tidak percaya, ia mengejar Naruto dan menarik pergelangan tangan tan itu.

"Eh?," Naruto kaget tidak kepalang , karena tiba-tiba tangan nya di tarik.

Naruto menoleh pemuda yang menarik pergelangan tangan nya. Pemuda raven yang tadi ia lihat sedang memandang nya tidak percaya.

"Eh? Kau siapa?," Tanya Naruto polos.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe!" geram Sasuke.

'What? Dobe? Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah mengejek grrrr!,'

"APA MAKSUD MU TEME! BARU PERTAMA BERTEMU KAU SUDAH MENGESALKAN!," teriak Naruto karena tidak menerima ia di panggil Dobe.

'Baru pertama kali bertemu?,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"AKU SASUKE! UCHIHA SASUKE! Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenaliku, dobe.." lirih Sasuke sambil memeluk pemuda di depan nya. Ia juga bingung mengapa Naruto yang seharusnya sudah tidur tenang untuk selamanya berada di pelukannya. Pemuda ini sangat mirip dengan Naruto… Suara cempreng nya, badan mungil nya, rambut pirang yang menyilaukan mata nya, mata _sapphire_ yang ia sukai… Ini benar-benar Naruto! Rival nya dulu di akademi dan _kekasih _nya masih hidup.

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun hanya terdiam, ia tahu pemuda yang sedang memeluk nya sedang sedih. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membalas pelukannya. Sedikit menghibur pemuda itu.

"Ehem..," seseorang berdehem melihat kejadian itu.

Dan berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Pemuda berdehem yang di ketahui Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka malas.

"Naruto, ikut aku," perintah Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang masih terpaku kepada Sasuke.

"Hey! Mau kau bawa kemana Naruto!," geram Sasuke karena tidak terima sesi pelukan mereka di ganggu.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke intens, seperti memberi kode.

"Hn," kata itu kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari mereka berdua. Mungkin sudah tau apa maksud Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T**

**SKIP TIME**

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat makhluk-makhluk sedang bergidik ngeri dengan pemimpin mereka yang menghabiskan puluhan botol sake.

Tok Tok

"Masuk!," perintah Tsunade.

KRIEET

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto agar mau masuk ke dalam.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya bisa membelalakan mata mereka saat melihat pemuda pirang , berkulit tan, tiga garis di masing-masing pipi.

Naruto yang di lihat seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirna membuka mulut.

"A-Ano..,"

DEG

Suara pemuda itu sangat di kenali Tsunade.

BRAAK

Naruto terlonjak.

"Siapa kau?," desis Tsunade.

"Na-Namikaze Naruto baa-chan," jawab Naruto sambil memasang muka ketakutan sekaligus ingin menangis karena di bentak Tsunade yang notabene Kepala Sekolah di sekolah nya dulu. Aih polosnya

"Namikaze? Heh jangan bercanda kau bocah! Di sini hanya ada Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Namikaze!," bentak Tsunade.

'Namikaze?,' batin Jiraya, yang kebetulan ada di sana. #buak

"Aku tidak bercanda! Hiks … ada apa dengan orang-orang ini! Tidak ada yang percaya padaku! Hiks ..," tangis Naruto karena tidak ada yang mempercayainya, membuat semua yang di dalam ruangan itu luluh.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang Namikaze?," Jiraya yang tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka mulut.

dangan lirih Naruto mengangguk.

"Hmmm.. Kau –tunjuk Sasuke- bawa Naruto ke apartemen nya yang dulu," perintah Jiraya.

"Hn,"

Sasuke menarik Naruto paksa dan meninggal kan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau Jiraya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?," bentak Tsunade.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir? Nama marga anak itu Namikaze bukan Uzumaki," Tanya Jiraya.

"?" Tsunade hanya menatapnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun sudah datang. Kegelapan menyelimuti bumi. Bulan sudah datang menyinari bumi saat malam, suara burung hantu terdengar jelas. Menemani sang pimpinan yang sedang berkutat dengan pikiran nya mendengar apa yang Jiraya bicarakan tadi siang.

Tsunade menggigit kukunya, mengeryitkan dahi tanda ia sedang di landa kebingungan.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Apa kau tidak berpikir? Nama marga anak itu Namikaze bukan Uzumaki," Tanya Jiraya._

_Tsunade menatap nya bingung._

"_Haaah.. Namikaze adalah marga Minato saat sebelum menikah dengan Kushina.,"_

_Tsunade terbelalak begitu pun dengan Shizune._

"_Bisa saja dia datang dari Dunia lain dan terjebak ke sini," jelas Jiraya_

"_JANGAN BERCANDA! INI BUKAN DONGENG JIRAYA!," cerocos Tsunade._

"_Berpikirlah! Naruto kita menggunakan marga Uzumaki , dan pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto! Kalaupun dia peyusup tidak akan mungkin, nama Naruto sudah tersebar ke luar desa akan penyelamatan nya saat Perang Dunia Ninja! Semua orang mengenal Uzumaki Naruto bukan Namikaze Naruto! Dan anak itu memaksa kalau nama dia adalah Namikaze Naruto!,"_

_Tsunade terdiam._

**END FLASHBACK**

Tsunade menghela napas memikirkan masalah tersebut. Tidak ingin mengambil pusing Tsunade pun meminum sake nya yang entah sudah berapa botol tersebut.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto dulu.

Naruto melihat-lihat apartemen tersebut karena tidak jauh berbeda dari apartemen nya saat di dunia _Modern_.

"Ne, Teme kau tinggal dimana?," Naruto membuka mulut menghentikan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Disini," jawab Sasuke . singkat padat dan jelas.

"EEEHH ..Kita tinggal bersama?," pekik Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn,"

"Lebih baik kau mandi, bau," Lanjut Sasuke.

TWITCH

"AKU TIDAK BAU TEME!," Omel Naruto.

Sasuke tidak membalas , dia lebih memilih tidur daripada meladenin Naruto. ia melirik Naruto yang sedang ngambek karena ia tidak membalas perkataan nya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

BLUSH!

Naruto yang melihat senyum Sasuke langsung bersemu merah. Dan di iringi detak jantung nya berdetak cepat.

'A-Apa ini? Ke-Kenapa jantung ku berdetak cepat? Apa aku sakit ja-jantung?,' batin Naruto polos.

Naruto pun berlari ke arah kamar mandi tepat di samping nya. Dan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

BRAAKK

DEG DEG DEG

'Kaa-san Naru sakit jantung…' miris Naruto.

**.**

**.**

CKLEK

Naruto yang sedang mandi pun langsung melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, dan munculah Sasuke dengan telanjang menatap nya mesum.

"TE-TEME! KELUAR KAU!," usir Naruto.

"Hn, kau wangi dobe," Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Membuat Naruto merasakan di bagian belakang nya ada sesuatu yang keras.

"Le-Lepas," ujar Naruto malu.

"Tidak," dan Sasuke menolak. Pervert emang.

Sasuke menghirup tengkuk Naruto. Dan menjilat nya sesekali membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Eeengghh Te-Teme…"

"Kau manis Naruto," Sasuke menandai leher Naruto dengan _kissmark_ tanda bahwa Naruto adalah milik nya.

"Sukeeeh…" desah Naruto.

"Panggil namaku Naruto..,"

"Keh.. Saskee… SASUKE! HOI!,"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto sedang melihat nya geram.

"Kau itu sedang memimpikan apa sih! Mendesahkan namaku!," geram Naruto.

'Jadi hanya mimpi… haahhh,' bantin Sasuke miris. Ia pun melihat kebawah dan mendapatkan celana nya yang basah. Dengan terpaksa ia bangun dan menyelesaikan masalah nya di kamar mandi seorang diri. HAHAHAHA! Berharap lebih kau Uchiha #di chidori

"Ada-ada saja," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan mimpi si pantat ayam itu sambil mendesah kan namanya. Polos sekali kau Naru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

YEEEEY UPDATE KILAT ! T^T

Karena ada yang meriview cerita ku bagus aku melanjutkan nyaaa

Arigato senpai-senpai :')

Kalau kulihat-lihat ya , cerita ini semakin gaje -_-" tidak ada ideee! Hwaaaaaaaa

**Balasan Review:**

**Karena ada yang tidak terbalas Nami tulis ulang aja di sini :v**

**Thedy76: ini udah update kilat :3 arigato mau me-riview**

**Oncean FOX: kyaaa makasih mau baca fic kuu XD**

**Mizury23: okeoke sudah update kilat senpai ^^**

**NaraZee: sudah update :')**

**Hollow concrete: sudah sekilat-kilatnya ini , sampe kakashi kalah kilat nya dengan ku *eh**

** : SasuNaru always nee-san , jangan panggil aku senpai T^T aku masih newbie deng ~**

**Siihat namikaze natsumi: mungkin naruto akan menjadi ninja XD akan kupaksa naru ! jelas , sasuke kaget :3**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii: boleh kok panggil aja Nami-chan :p**

**Salam kenal ya Kina-kun \(^o^) . kalo ada kesalahan dalam fic ku ksh saran aja T^T karena aku msh newbie jadi gatau di mana letak kesalahan kuu T^T aku mau ganti yang Kina-kun sarankan tapi aku gatau ngedit nya gimana hiks :" . sudah kilat ttebane ,**

**Dany: masa sih sampe degdeg an ?(O.O) jadi malu .. panggil saya Nami aja senpai ^^**

**Lol : arigato pujian nya T^T melihat review senpai aku jadi semangat T^T**

**Nisa yuki: arigato nee-san . iya aku lagi suka cerita naruto dari jaman modern ke jaman ninja, karena di fic lain kucari ga ada yaudah aku bikin sendiri sekalian belajar (^w^) . Naru akan kupaksa menjadi ninja! *bejat. Sasuke ga ada di dunia modern ~**

**Jie: sudah update :3 silakan melihat ~ maaf kalo kurang memuaskan T^T**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ninja Training

Tojikomerareta

**Disclaimer****Masashi Koshimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T sedikit ke M (O/O)**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CIT CIT CIT

Matahari pun mulai datang dan menyinari bumi. Pertanda aktivitas Manusia di mulai kembali. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda pirang dan raven yang sedang tidur satu ranjang.

"Eenghhh..," erang pemuda pirang yang kita ketahui Naruto. Membuat pemuda di samping nya terbangun karena pergerakan yang di buat Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan wajah polos bak malaikat,melihat perut Naruto yang terlihat karena baju nya tersingkap ke atas membuat Sasuke untuk menjilat _nipple _yang terlihat menggoda.

Jilat Hisap Gigit

"Enghh ah..," desah Naruto yang belum sadar dari tidurnya.

Menyeringai. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengerjai Naruto lebih.

Memegang bokong Naruto, mengelus-elus.

Membuat Naruto terbangun dengan mata terbelalak karena merasa bokong nya di pegang. Dengan amarah dia menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyentuh pantat bohay nya.

TWITCH

"GRRRR, TEME PERVERT!," alhasil setelah melihat siapa pelaku dari ehem-grepegrepe-ehem langsung menghadiah kan bogem ke Sasuke.

BUAK

DUK

"Ukh.." ringis Sasuke.

Dan terlebih lagi Sasuke kaget ternyata Naruto meninju nya dengan sedikit _cakra_ dan membuat Sasuke terpental jauh.

"Do-Dobe, kau memiliki _cakra_ ?," Tanya Sasuke kebingungan. (A/N : sasu udah tau kalu naru dari dunia lain saat di ceritakan oleh tsunade)

"Eh?," Naruto tadi marah-marah memasang wajah polos. Dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Arti bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Ck, Baka! Bangun dan mandi. Kita akan menemui Hokage menanyakan _cakra _yang ada pada tubuhmu," perintah Sasuke.

"Heh?," Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

TWITCH

Menyeringai. Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Mandi apa aku yang akan memandikan mu?," ucap Sasuke dengan di sertai wajah mesum.

"MESUM!," tolak Naruto dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mengetahui apa maksud _memandikan_ Sasuke.

T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T NGANTUK TTEBANE T^T^T^T^T^T^T^T

"Jadi begitu.. Kau bilang Naruto itu punya _cakra _?," tidak bisa di percaya orang yang dari dunia lain memiliki _cakra _sama hal nya dengan Ninja.

Jiraya sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya yang mengatakan Namikaze Naruto dari dunia lain memiliki _cakra._

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Menarik," tiba-tiba Tsunade membuka suara dengan seringai terpantri di wajah nya. Menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk Naruto.

"Ada apa Tsunade?," Jiraya mundur takut-takut karena seringai Tsunade sangat menyeramkan, membuat bayi yang melihat nya langsung menangis seketika. #BUAK

"Shizune!,"

"Ha'i!," Shizune yang di panggil hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba Hokage nya memanggil nama nya.

"Panggil Kakashi dan Yamato kesini!," perintah Tsunade dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba serius.

"Ha'i,"

"Eh?," pekik Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru?," Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi kau bilang Kakashi-sensei?," suara cempreng Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap dirinya.

Sasuke, Jiraya dan Tsunade hanya menatap pemuda _blonde_ yang sedari tadi diam menanyakan Kakashi. Mereka tidak bisa menahan kaget karena Naruto sepertiya mengenal Kakashi.

"Kau kenal Kakashi, gaki ?," Tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja! Dia salah satu guru di sekolahku..," jawab Naruto membuat semua yang ada di sana melongo.

Baru Sasuke akan bicara tiba-tiba pintu di buka oleh _jounin _berambut perak.

"Yo," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum –tidak ketara-

"AAAH! GURU MESUM!," tunjuk Naruto kearah Kakashi sambil berteriak.

"K-Kau!," Kakashi kaget tidak kepalang, melihat murid nya –dulu- yang sudah tidur tenang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia Dobe baru dari dunia lain," seperti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kakashi, Sasuke menunjuk Naruto malas sambil menjelaskan ke Kakashi.

"Dunia lain?," beo Yamato yang akhir nya membuka mulut.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**SKIP TIME**

_Training Center, Konoha_

Setelah di ceritakan oleh Tsunade tentang diri Naruto –modern- , Kakashi dan Yamato si perintahkan untuk melatih _chakra_ yang ada pada Naruto , agar Naruto bisa mengendalikan _chakra _nya sendiri.

"Nah, Naruto kita akan mengecek jenis _cakra_ mu terlebih dahulu.," jelas Kakashi.

"Humm," angguk-angguk Naruto pertanda dia mengerti.

"Sekarang, pegang daun ini. Lalu pusat kan _chakra _ke daun itu. Bila daun mu berubah menjadi basah arti nya jenis elemen mu itu _air_ , bila terbakar maka elemen _api_, bila terbelah menjadi dua itu elemen _angin_, bila menjadi berwarna coklat dan menjadi hancur itu adalah elemen _tanah _, yang terakhir adalah petir .. daun mu akan mengerut bila kau memiliki elemen tersebut. Seperti ini,"

ZRUT

Daun yang ada di antara jari Kakashi menjadi mengerut.

Naruto berdecak kagum.

'Anak ini masih polos , sama seperti Naruto dulu,' batin Yamato terkekeh melihat kejadian itu.

"Nah, sekarang coba pusat kan _chakra_ mu ke daun itu," perintah Kakashi.

"Uuum..," Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya menuruti perintah Kakashi, dan alhasil daun yang di tangan Naruto berubah menjadi terbelah dua.

'_angin,_ seperti Naruto -jaman ninja-,' batin Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Wah, hebat!," Naruto gembira karena daun nya bisa terbelah. Polos sekali.

"Ehem, daun mu menandakan kau mempunyai jenis _chakra _eleme-," belum Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-kata nya Naruto sudah memotong kalimat Kakashi.

"_ANGIN!," _seru nya gembira.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME **(kita skip yo , saya sudah lupa nama jurus2 naruto T^T)

'Latihan ninja itu melelahkan .. haaaahh..' batin Naruto sambil menghela napas.

'Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan tentang _Uzumaki Naruto _yang asli di desa ini.. Tapi aku takut bila menanyakannya bisa membuat mereka kembali sedih … Apa dia tampan ? Hey! Bila dia tampan berarti aku juga dong hehehe..' Dasar narsis!

_**DUNIA MODERN, KONOHA**_

TUT TUT TUT

Di sebuah kasur Rumah Sakit, terdapat seorang pemuda _blonde _yang tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 tahun terbaring lemah dengan banyak selang-selang yang berisikan cairan terpasang di seluruh tubuhnya. (A/N: 1 hari di dunia ninja = 1 tahun di dunia modern)

Terdapat pemuda bersurai _orange kemerahan_ di samping kasur si _blonde_.. Menunggu pemuda yang terbaring lemah membuka matanya. Tapi harapan itu sia-sia. Tidak ada kepastian jika pemuda _blonde _itu akan membuka matanya, Dokter di Rumah Sakit ini sudah _memvonis_ adik nya _hanya dapat bertahan hidup seperti ini._

"Bangunlah, baka-Otouto…" lirih pemuda bersurai _orange._

GREEEK

"Kyu.." panggil pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

Tidak ada balasan.

Menghela napas, pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir 1 pun memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih. Dan tercium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

"Hey..," panggil pemuda itu lagi a.k.a Itachi Uchiha kepada pemuda bersurai _orange__._

"Apa?," balas nya lemah. Atau mungkin bisa di katakan bisikan.

"Aku mempunyai kabar. Pembawa mobil yang menabrak Naruto itu ternyata-

dari suruhan _Danzo..," _ sambung Itachi

Dan membuat pemuda bersurai _orange_ a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya.

"Khukhukhu.. Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah, _Pak Tua..," _ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya diam, karena dia tahu bahwa Kyuubi sangat menyayangi adiknya alias Namikaze Naruto. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti adiknya. Karena sekali menoreh luka kecil di tubuh Naruto, berarti membawa bendera peperangan terhadap Kyuubi.

_**DUNIA NINJA, SUNA**_

BRAK

"GAARA!," teriak seseorang yang bisa kita sebut Kakurou sambil membawa kertas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"…." Gaara menatapnya datar. Tidak kaget dan tidak cengok mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar. Hebat *prok prok prok*

"Naruto masih hidup!," seru Kankurou dan menghasil kan tatapan kaget dari sang Kazekage muda yang mematung di tempatnya.

_**AKADEMI, KONOHA**_

TENG TENG TENG

"Nah, anak-anak . Sampai di sini dulu kita berlajarnya. Ingat! Minggu depan akan diadakan ujian _Chunin_. Berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh!," ucap seorang Guru dengan luka yang melintang di hidungnya.

"Ha'i, Iruka-sensei!," ucap murid-murid serentak.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Iruka-sensei!," panggil salah satu murid.

"Ya?," jawab Guru itu atau bernama Iruka.

"Apakah sensei sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-nii?," Tanya murid itu a.k.a Konohamaru dengan semangat.

Iruka terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ?," tanyanya.

"Naruto-nii dari dunia lain itu! Padahal sudah banyak warga desa membicarakannya.. masa sensei tidak tahu…," Konohamaru cemberut.

"Eh?," Iruka melongo mendengar berita yang di sampaikan Konohamaru.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Matahari pun mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Burung-burung mulai berkoak-koak melewati langit Konoha.

DRAP DRAP DRAP TAP

Iruka melompati rumah-rumah dengan cepat dengan wajah yang serius ke arah rumah seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

Apartemen Naruto. Ya itu adalah tujuan utama Iruka.

TAP

Dengan langkah terakhir, Iruka sudah samapi di depan pintu Apartemen Naruto.

Dengan terburu-buru ia langsung menobrak pintu tersebut dan langsung menerobos masuk.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Pemuda berambut _blonde _sedang di tindih oleh Pemuda berambut Raven. Kaos pemuda _blonde _tersebut tersingkap sampai dada, tangan kiri pemuda Raven sedang berada di selangkangan pemuda _blonde._

TWITCH

"SA-SU-KE!," panggil Iruka dengan tekanan di setiap nadanya, dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan hitam-hitam pertanda buruk bagi Sasuke.

"H-Hn,"

BRAK DUK BUAK DAK

Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak akan kuampuni kau jika melakukan 'itu' lagi terhadap Naruto!," ancam Iruka dengan geram.

"Hn,"

"A-Ano," panggil Naruto yang sedari tadi diam dan menatap Iruka dengan kebingungan akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau siapa?," sambung Naruto ke Iruka. Membuat Iruka menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto..," ucap Iruka sambil bergetar. Mencengkram pundak Naruto dengan keras. Membuat Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Akh,"

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman Iruka di pundak Naruto.

"Dia bukan Naruto yang dulu, sensei!," ingat Sasuke ke Iruka.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Iruka sadar.

Naruto yang ini _bukanlah _Naruto murid nya dulu. Tetapi Naruto yang datang dari Dunia lain..

.

.

**To be Continued**

Gomen telat update T^T

Ga ada ide buat ngelanjutin …

Dan lagi seperti nya chapter ini makin gaje :') fic ini di buat sepulang sekolah, di mana hawa2 ngantuk merajalela -_-

Dan lagi, saya gabisa bikin fic panjang hwaaaaaaaaaaa gomeeen! Paling panjang 1,700 an word :')

Gomen kalau tidak memuaskan T_T


End file.
